Earthworm Jim
Earthworm Jim is the titular protagonist of his eponymous video game series. Wiki Match-Ups So Far * Earthworm Jim VS The Tick History Information Background * Age: Unknown (Early 20's) * Species: Earthworm * Place of Birth: Unknown * Height: 6'4" * Weight: 280 lbs * Alignment: Good * Profession: Superhero, Member of The Galactic Hero League Powers & Abilities * His worm body is stretchy and can bounce like a spring. * Super Suit: Created by Professor Monkey-For-A-Head for Queen Slug-for-a-Butt and is powered by the "Battery of the Gods", this indestructible suit gives Jim many powers like superhuman strength, inflate like an airbag and retractable hands. * Can use his head as a whip, twirl it like a helicopter in the air to slow his decent or even fly as seen in the TV series, use it as a rope or lasso to swing himself across ledges and inflate it like a balloon in order to float. Weapons * Plasma Blaster: Jim's primary weapon which fires bolts of plasma energy. If ammo is depleted, it will recharge slowly back up to 100 bolts. He can even fire a special ammo named Mega Plasma for longer and more powerful plasma bursts capable to tear through almost anything in their path. * Homing Missile: Fires a house-shaped missile which seeks out and destroy nearby enemies. * Three-Finger Gun: Jim's fingers turns into guns as he fires in 3 different directions. * Electro-Gun: Fires a stream of electricity which can damage enemies and blast away large piles of dirt. * Bubble Gun: Fires harmless bubbles which might be useful if an enemy is somehow weak or scared of bubbles. * Egg Chucker: A chicken-like weapon which fires massive eggs so fast that they can kill enemies. It has a sniping function and is very long-ranged. * Cleaver: A giant meat cleaver which can be fired off from a metal gun. Capable of decapitating large cow monsters and flies back to Jim after being shot or even if an target is missed. * Pea Shooter: Fires massive peas capable of blasting mutant potatoes into french fries with an sniping function and can be fired all the way from across the area and still take out an enemy. * Banana Peel Bomb: Mountable bombs which looks like a banana peel which detonates when touched or shot, it also will detonate eventually even if it's not triggered. * Groovy Blaster: A blaster weapon which fires groovy music energy blasts and can fire 6 shots before needing to recharge which happens automatically. * Crazy Large Unnamed Gun: A strange weapon which shoots out bombs, missiles, bullets and darts in barrages. * Nose Flute of the Gods: When played, it causes excruciating pain to all those with ears except those without ears or with strong will as they can resist it. Jim somehow plays it despite not having a nose. * Suit Weapons: Jim's suit contains multiple actualy sized weapons and items inside of it and can be removed from the suit and used by mechanical arms or be used directly by Jim. It for example includes axes, hammers, katana, boxing gloves, cannons, missiles, bombs, anvils, etc. Feats *Walked around with a small mountain on his back with help from a calm Peter Puppy (Strength) *Ripped the arm off a big mech in an arm wrestling contest (Strength) *Can destroy metal containers the size of himself with a single whip strike (Strength) *Shattered a building-sized tank with one punch (Strength) *Has picked up an angry Peter Puppy during scuffles and tossed him away on multiple occasions (Strength) *Overpowered a T-Rex in a wrestling match (Strength) *Shook the entire planet Earth by jumping around and yelling in pain from brainfreeze (Strength) *Dodges lasers regularly (Speed) *Can pull out and aim his gun at speeds too fast to properly register (Speed) *Can react and maneuver his Pocket Rocket while it's flying at the speed: faster than light (Speed) **This counts as legit reaction speed because Jim's Pocket Rocket is so small that Jim manually has to use his strength to maneuver it around obstacles *Can survive a cow falling on him from the sky (Durability) *Can survive in space (Durability) *Has tanked punches from his evil clone who is just as strong as him (Durability) *Has survived being mauled by an angered Peter Puppy who is possibly even stronger than Jim (Durability) *Tanked a bomb that knocked out all his major enemies (Durability) *Survived being smashed, stomped, and electrocuted by Bob the Killer Goldfish's super suit (Durability) *Tanked building-busting blasts from Queen-Slug-for-a-Butt and proceeded to fight seconds later on multiple occasions (Durability) *Survived being punched from the edge of the universe to the planet Insectica (Durability) *Survived being stomped and chomped on by a T-Rex (Durability) *Has tanked building busting blasts from the giant laser cannon on Evil the Cat's spaceship (Durability) *Has survived that anvil thing he uses to launch himself to other planets falling on top of him (Durability) **The one that's heavy enough to launch him into space (see "Strength" feats) *Survived being very close to a black hole (Durability) *Shook off attacks from Rosebud who was stated to be able to destroy the universe (Durability) *Survived being at the epicenter of an explosion that destroyed the entire universe without a single sign of pain or damage (Durability) *Minutes after the universe exploded, he survived being at the epicenter of another Big Bang (Durability) **Both of those last 2 feats are obvious outliers, but they did undeniably happen on the screen in the episode "Hyper Psy-Crow" so feel free to use or not include these last two feats Videos Mega-CD Longplay 090 Earthworm Jim - Special Edition Earthworm Jim 2 (PlayStation) - Walkthrough Earthworm Jim 3D N64 Gameplay Earthworm Jim - Menace 2 the Galaxy • Game Boy Color • Gameplay • HD ClayFighter Sculptor's Cut - Earthworm Jim Playthrough Earthworm Jim in Battle Arena Toshinden (PC) Earthworm Jim The Complete History - SGR Earthworm Jim Cartoon S2 E05 Hyper Psy-Crow Gallery Earthworm Jim - Earthworm Jim as he appears in the comic Heck Hath no Fury, Part 1.png|Earthworm Jim as he appears in the comic Heck Hath no Fury, Part 1 Earthworm Jim - Earthworm Jim as he appears in the animated television series adaption from Universal Cartoon Studios.png|Earthworm Jim as he appears in the animated television series adaption from Universal Cartoon Studios Earthworm Jim - Earthworm Jim as he appears on the front cover of Nintendo Power.png|Earthworm Jim as he appears on the front cover of Nintendo Power Earthworm Jim HD.png|Earthworm Jim HD Trivia * In the first two games, he is voiced by Doug TenNapel with the southern drawl. In the animated TV series, ClayFighter 63 1/3, and Earthworm Jim 3D, he is voiced by Dan Castellaneta without the southern drawl. * Alongside in ClayFighter 63 1/3, Earthworm Jim appeared in the another fighting game: Battle Arena Toshinden on it's PC version as a secret character. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Eponymous Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonist Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Handgun Wielders Category:Whip Wielders Category:Flight Users Category:True Good Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers